The present invention pertains generally to the field of medical instruments.
Medical instruments such as stethoscopes and the like are important tools in patient diagnosis and care. Typically devices like stethoscopes are assigned to or even purchased by an individual health care professional. Alternately, in certain situations, various medical instruments such as stethoscopes and the like are assigned to an individual or associated with a given area such as a specific examination room treatment location or the like.
Regardless of the manner of purchase or acquisition, the various medical instruments need to be identified with owner and/or location. All too often similar looking devices such as stethoscopes and the like can be mislaid and confused. Thus it would be desirable to provide a device that can be integrated with a medical instrument such as a stethoscope to identify ownership and/or assigned location.
In order to provide effective medical care, various medical practitioners, including but not limited to physicians, nurses, medical assistants and various paramedical practitioners, routinely utilize medical devices such as stethoscopes. In order to provide personalized, effective medical care, great efforts have been made to reduce the institutional nature of such care. Medical garments of cheerful print and/or color are available. Given the nature of medical care and the need for cleanliness and freedom of movement, it is difficult for practitioners to individualize their garments or indulge in jewelry or other adornment. Thus the desire for suitable decorative items that can be worn or displayed by medical professionals has been largely overlooked or unmet.